buffyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Riley Finn
Riley Finn (né en Huxley, Iowa), un agent secret pour le gouvernement des États-Unis était un agent de l'Initiative et un membre de courte durée du Scooby-Gang. Biographie Jeunesse Originaire d'Huxley, dans l'Iowa, Riley a grandi dans un milieu rural avec des femmes assez fortes et autonomes autour de lui. Lui et sa famille restaient dans la maison de ses grands-parents pour les dîner de Thanksgiving avant de faire une promenade sur une rivière avec leurs chiens. Il a comparé la pensée à une peinture de Grant Wood. Université Avant 1999, Riley a rejoint les Forces armées des États-Unis et a été formé aux opérations spéciales avant d'être sélectionné pour participer à l'Initiative. L'Initiative est une organisation militaire secrète du gouvernement situé à Sunnydale visant à rechercher les démons qui l'habitaient en raison de la Bouche de l'Enfer. Leur quartier général était situé sous l'Université de Sunnydale, où Riley et les autres soldats se faisaient passer pour des étudiants. Au moment où il a commencé ses études, Riley était déjà l'un des soldats de haut rang de l'Initiative et a donc mené une double vie, à la fois un agent secret et un étudiant résident à la Maison Lowell. Ses deux amis et collègues de l'Initiative, Forrest Gates et Graham Miller, ainsi que de nombreux autres agents résidaient dans la Maison Lowell et l'utilisait pour entrer à l'Initiative par un passage secret. Il a également été l'assistant du professeur de psychologie Maggie Walsh, qui était l'un des principaux scientifiques de l'Initiative. Il a développé une très forte relation avec elle, comme une mère et son fils. Cette dernière l'a secrètement nourri de produits qui amélioraient ses attributs physique. Au début de l'année scolaire 1999, il a rencontré Buffy Summers, une élève de première année, après qu'elle ait accidentellement laissé tomber ses manuels d'introduction à la psychologie sur sa tête"Disparitions sur le campus". Les deux ont ensuite continué à partager une attirance tacite. Il a réalisé ses sentiments pour elle après avoir frappé Parker Abrams après que ce dernier est dit des commentaires inappropriés sur Buffy"Intrigues en sous-sol". Alors que Riley faisait de son mieux pour éviter que Buffy ne découvre sa vie secrète, Buffy a également lutté pour garder secrète sa vie en tant que Tueuse. Ils se sont tous deux rencontrés au cours de leurs fonctions lorsque le vampire Spike, surnommé "Hostile 17" par l'Initiative, s'est échappé pour tuer Willow Rosenberg, une amie de Buffy. Cependant, Spike n'a rien pu faire à cause du circuit modificateur de comportement qui avait été implanté dans sa tête. Au cours d'un sauvetage simultané, Buffy et Riley se sont battus dans le Bâtiment Stevenson mais les deux ne se sont pas reconnus parce que Riley portait un masque militaire, cachant ainsi son visage, tandis que Buffy avait couvert délibérément la pièce d'une fumée aveuglante après avoir tiré avec un pistolet de détresse. La vérité a finalement éclatée lorsqu'un groupe de démons appelés les Gentlemen a volé la voix de tout les habitants de la ville, ce qui a amené Buffy et Riley à se prendre au travail. Ils ont rapidement travaillés ensemble pour les vaincre, tuant ainsi plusieurs footmen des Gentlemen. Riley a sauvé Buffy avec son pistolet électrique et Buffy a utilisé la langue des signes pour lui dire où se trouvait la boîte contenant les voix"Un silence de mort". Malgré le fait que Buffy espérait que Riley serait son "Joe guy", elle trouvait toujours du réconfort dans le fait qu'il était un humain régulier et que sa capacité à combattre les démons lui permettait de moins se soucier de sa sécurité. Buffy et Riley ont commencé leur relation et les deux se sont battus ensemble contre les démons et ont continués à sauver la vie de l'un et l'autre et du monde, bien que Riley ne soit jamais entrer dans le cercle intérieur de Buffy, Riley a proposer à Buffy d'entrer à l'Initiative car sa force, sa vitesse et son endurance pouvaient impressionnées Maggie Walsh. Mais la tendance de Buffy à poser des questions et à ne pas suivre le protocole, que les autres soldats ont l'habitude de suivre, à irrité le professeur Walsh puisque que Buffy éloignait Riley de l'Initiative. Après que Buffy et Riley aient traqués un Démon Polgara, ils ont passionnément fait l'amour pour la première fois"Piégée". C'était la première fois que Buffy se réveillait après avoir dormi avec quelqu'un d'autre et que cette personne était encore à droite à côté d'elle. Cependant, après que le professeur Walsh les aient espionné à l'aide d'une caméra de surveillance, elle a tenté de tuer Buffy en l'amenant dans une mission avec un pistolet laser qui ne fonctionnait pas. Après que sa tentaive est échouée, Riley a été dévastée par la trahison de Walsh et a mit à leur conversation malgré les ordres de Maggie qui lui demandait de rester. Après avoir entendu la mort de Walsh aux mains de l'hybride cybernétique à la foi humain et démon nommé Adam, Riley a été grandement affectée et s'est mit à accuser Buffy, cette crise a commençé à affecter sa santé car elle était dû à cause des produits que le personnel de l'Initiative avait donné à leurs soldats"Stress". Quand il a commencé à devenir violent et irrationnel; le fait qu'il est menacé de son arme un civil innocent dans un bar de démon, Buffy à réussi à convaincre Riley de prendre un peu de repos dans la cave d'Alex Harris avant de s'infiltrer dans l'Initiative avec Alex pour savoir quel était le Projet 314. Au lieu de cela, Riley l'a suivi, blessant en même temps Willow, puis il rencontré Adam, Buffy, Alex et le Dr. Angleman, qui avait récemment fait sensation en tuant et en mutilant un petit enfant. Riley s'en est pris à Adam mais ce dernier a réussi à le vaincre très facilement, tout comme Buffy et Alex, avant de tuer le Dr. Angleman. Après l'évasion d'Adam, Riley a été soigné à l'hôpital de l'Initiative mais il a choisi de garder les produits à travers son propre choix. Insouciance à remplir Mariage à remplir Agent triple à remplir Nouvelle magie à remplir En coulisses *Il était interprété par l'acteur Marc Blucas. *Quand il lui a demandé de raconter son audition, Blucas a déclaré "avoir une chance incroyable" : "La veille de mon audition, je me suis blessé en jouant au basket. J'avais les muscles du dos froissés et je ne pouvais plus bouger. Je suis quand même allé à l'audition. Je devais jouer une scène intime avec Sarah devant Joss Whedon et tous les responsables de la Fox. J'avais tellement mal au dos que je serrais les dents en disant mes répliques, et je ne pouvais même pas me tenir debout, je m'appuyais contre le mur. C'était pitoyable. À la fin de l'audition, j'ai remercié tout le monde et je suis parti. Pour moi, l'aventure "Buffy" était terminée. Cependant, quelques jours plus tard, j'ai reçu un appel de Joss Whedon. Pour commencer, il m'a demandé comment allait mon dos, ensuite, il m'a proposé de repasser une audition. À Hollywood, on tombe rarement sur des gens qui vous laissent une deuxième chance. Joss Whedon a été formidable." *L'acteur Christian Kane avait initialement auditionné pour le rôle de Riley Finn. Kane a plus tard interprété le rôle de Lindsey McDonald dans la série dérivée ''Angel''. Kane a annonçé qu'il avait "peut-être un peu moins que sain" au moment de l'audition pour Riley, ce qui, selon lui, a amené Joss Whedon à le qualifier plus tard de personnage très sombre. *En raison de sa nature de super-soldat génétique et de son comportement patriotique, Riley semble être un hommage au super-héros Captain America. Apparitions Canoniques Buffy contre les vampires Angel Angel & Faith, Saison dix *''Where the River Meets the Sea, Part 4'' (vision) *''Lost and Found, Part 1'' (flashback) *''Lost and Found, Part 2'' (flashback) *''Lost and Found, Part 3'' *''Lost and Found, Part 4'' *''Lost and Found, Part 5'' Autres Buffy contre les vampires, Classic Comics *''Take Back the Night'' (mentionné) *''The Heart of a Slayer, Part One'' *''City of Despair'' *''Cemetery of Lost Love'' *''Jonathan: Codename: Comrades'' *''Past Lives, Part Two'' *''One Small Promise'' *''Lost and Found'' *''Invasion'' *''Hive Mentality'' *''Out of the Fire, Into the Hive'' *''Remember the Beginning'' (flashback) *''Remember the Truth'' (mentionné) *''Note from the Underground, Part One'' (mentionné) *''Note from the Underground, Part Two'' (mentionné) *''Note from the Underground, Part Three'' (flashback) *''Note from the Underground, Part Four'' (flashback) Angel (Dark Horse Comics) *''Past Lives, Part Three'' Buffy contre les vampires (romans) *"Le Journal de Rupert Giles 1" Romans Crossover *"Le Feu aux Poudres" *"Sur tous les fronts" *"Le Retour des Héros" *"Sept Corbeaux" Buffy contre les vampires (jeux vidéo) *''Wrath of the Darkhul King'' Notes et références en:Riley Finn de:Riley Finn es:Riley Finn pt:Riley Finn pt-br:Riley Finn Catégorie:Initiative Catégorie:Humains Catégorie:Militaires Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Scooby-Gang Catégorie:Clients du Bronze Catégorie:Groupe Crépuscule Catégorie:Chasseurs de démons Catégorie:Chasseurs de vampires Catégorie:Personnages masculins Catégorie:Alliés de l'Organisation des Tueuses Catégorie:Étudiants à l'Université de Sunnydale